The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a metal silicide layer having a low contact resistance.
In forming a contact of a semiconductor device, a process of forming a low-resistance contact is performed for improving interfacial resistance characteristics. The process of forming the low-resistance contact may include a process of forming a metal silicide layer. For example, a metal oxide thin film (e.g., a cobalt silicide (CoSix) or nickel silicide (NiSix) thin film) may be formed by depositing a metal thin film (e.g., a cobalt (Co) or nickel (Ni) thin film) on a surface of a silicon substrate or a polysilicon substrate and performing a heat treatment thereon. Furthermore, in order to form the low-resistance contact, a process of implanting impurity ions into source/drain regions and activating the implanted impurity ions may be performed.